<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pokkin by lovelycrinkle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514867">pokkin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelycrinkle/pseuds/lovelycrinkle'>lovelycrinkle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Slash, SemiSemi's in denial but tender chicken's working on it, pocky day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelycrinkle/pseuds/lovelycrinkle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eita easily offers him the cute pink pack, grinning strawberry printed on the front. "You want one, 'Toshi?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pokkin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So maybe Eita has a problem. A tiny one. </p><p>"Honestly, I'm just surprised you manage to keep the weight from those off. That's, what, your fifth and sixth pack today? And it's barely noon."</p><p>And by tiny he means tiny packs that may-or-may-not create a slightly bigger problem if put together. </p><p>Eita shrugs as he puts a matcha and strawberry pocky at once into his mouth. "My sister sent me a box full of 'em."</p><p>"Doesn't mean you gotta eat all of them at once, you know~" Satori sings and steals a stick from a third pack—almond, not Eita's favorite flavor, but what can you do—and Eita doesn't even have it in him to swat his hand away. </p><p>He's just taking out another pocky when Wakatoshi sits down next to him, bento carefully wrapped in a cute baby blue cloth.</p><p>"It's honestly unfair that the the cooks are playing favorites. You don't even talk to them!" Satori complains, and isn't trying to be sneaky as he clutches the entire pack of almond pocky to his chest. Eita will allow it, because he's in a good mood, and maybe Satori will develop a sudden almond allergy. Good riddance. </p><p>Wakatoshi pauses before he carefully opens the cloth's knot. "I fail to see your point, they merely ensure  that I sustain the necessary nutritions for afternoon practice."</p><p>Satori snorts, but doesn't add anything to that, too busy stuffing his mouth with what looks like the whole pack of pocky.</p><p>Putting another stick into his own mouth, Eita nudges Wakatoshi with his elbow. He easily offers him the cute pink pack, grinning strawberry printed on the front. "You want one, 'Toshi?" </p><p>Wakatoshi gives the box a considering blink before he nods, one hand outstretched. Eita's ready to give him the whole pack—really, he wasn't kidding when he said his sister sent him a whole box of them, maybe they were on sale or something—but before he can do so, Wakatoshi's hand lands on his shoulder, warm and firm. Eita pauses, accidently bites the tip of the pocky in his mouth off. </p><p>"Uh," is all he gets out, realizes too late just how <i>close</i> Wakatoshi's face is—</p><p><i>Crunch,</i> sound of crispy dough getting bitten in two, something he's been hearing all day. But never so close, not from a chewing mouth that's not his own, and his hand scrambles, the pack of pocky suddenly a slippery fish in his hands that won't keep still.</p><p>Wakatoshi chews thoughtfully on the piece of pocky he bit off, <i>the end of the pocky that's still in Eita's mouth, to be exact,</i> looking like he's seriously contemplating something. He swallows, throat rippling (something Eita's definitely not focusing on, <i>thankyouverymuch</i>), then earnestly declairs, "Thank you. It was delicious."</p><p>Like he didn't screw up Eita's entire day or something. </p><p>Satori's already laughing, slapping his knee like it's the funniest shit he's ever seen, and Wakatoshi seems unsure at his reaction. "Did I do something wrong?" </p><p>That just seems to agitate Satori more, who starts <i>howling</i>, got one arm wrapped around his middle now and is heaving against the laughter bubbling from his grinning mouth. "Hah! Wong? Only wrong thing is that you didn't fully pull through, 'Toshi! Poor SemiSemi—<i>agh!</i>" </p><p>Eita smiles serenely, one fist still firmly planted in Satori's side.</p><p>"No, not at all," he assures the other. "Satori simply meant that you can have your own pocky, you know. You don't have to share with me."</p><p>Wakatoshi cocks his head, looks almost like a <strike>really fucking cute goddamnit</strike> confused puppy. "But isn't it tradition?"</p><p>"It sure is tradition to give the birthday boy a kiss, 'Toshi boy, you ain't wrong about—okay seriously, <i>stop</i> hitting me, gee." This time Satori swiftly evades Eita's fist and even goes so far as to hop over into another seat. </p><p>"I didn't know that, but I will remember it for your next birthday, Eita," Wakatoshi assures, like <i>that's</i> the problem, and doesn't even let Eita react (comprehend, come to terms with, maybe even anticipate it, hahahahah—) before he adds, "But isn't it, ah... Pocky Day?" </p><p>Satori snickers. "How'd <i>you</i> know about Pocky Day, huh?" </p><p>"Oikawa uploaded a picture on his Instagram account and captioned it <i>11/11, Happy Pocky Day everyone</i>. He was sharing a pocky stick with Iwaizumi, so I simply assumed it is a 'thing'  best friends do." </p><p>Satori looks like he's about to have another fit. "Oh, 'Toshi.' 'Toshi,' Toshi, 'Toshi," he laments, shakes his head and wags his finger at Wakatoshi, who blankly stares at it. "'S less a best friend and more of a <i>bestfriend</i> thing, if you know what I mean."</p><p>Wakatsohi says, "I don't know what you mean," but Satori choses to ignore that as he appears behind Wakatoshi, hands firmly planted on his shoulders. </p><p>"But you know, I'm sure SemiSemi here would <i>love</i> to make it a tradition between you two. Every day of the year. Even without the pocky. You get me?"</p><p><i>I don't,</i> his expression once again conveys, but in Wakatoshi's defense, it's physically impossible to possess the amount of braincells needed to comprehend anything Satori says. He does nod at Eita, though. "That can be arranged," he says, then turns back to his bento like he didn't ruin Eita's day twice in five minutes. </p><p>"You're welcome," Satori whispers into his ear and easily dances out of the way when Eita tries to swat him like the annoying fly he is. Eita then glares at the pink pack still in his hand like this is all its fault, which, to be fair, it kind of is. </p><p>But he glances at Wakatoshi diligently bringing the chopsticks to his mouth and considers that, well, maybe it wouldn't be <i>too</i> bad to be bestfriends with him. </p><p>He faceplants into the table and feels Wakatoshi consolingly rub his shoulder. "Does your stomach hurt from all the candy? Do you want me to accompany you to the nurse's office?" </p><p>He fucking hates Satori. He wants his pack of almond pocky back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inspired by <a href="https://miyaosamu.tumblr.com/post/168398651218/last-post-before-i-pass-out-oh-hey-its-ushisemi">this gorgeous piece of fanart</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>